finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Robe
.]] The '''Black Robe' is a recurring robe from the series. It is usually exclusive to the Black Mage Job, but sometimes Time Mages, Sages, or Summoners can equip them as well. It usually boosts the wielder's Intelligence and elemental damage dealt by the wielder. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Black Robe is an armor exclusive to the Black Mage class. It resists Time and Ice, and casts Blizzara when used as an item. It grants +24 Defense and +2 Weight. It is found in the Flying Fortress. Final Fantasy II The Black Robe grants +35 Defense, -5% Evasion, +21% Magic Defense, and +10 Intelligence. It is the second strongest light armor in the game, with Black Garb only being stronger. It is found in the Mysidian Tower, guarded by the White Dragon. Final Fantasy III The Black Robe grants a bonus of 5 Intellect in the DS and iOS version, but Intellect +5, Magic Evade +3%, and 12% Evade in the NES version. The White Mage and Devout are the only magical-based classes that cannot wield this armor. It can be bought in the Ancient Ruins and on the ''Invincible for 7,000 gil in the NES version and 12,000 in the DS version. It gives Defense 31 (DS)/20 (NES) and Magic Defense 45 (DS)/14 (NES). ''Final Fantasy IV The Black Robe can be purchased at the Cave of Eblan for 10,000 gil and can only be equipped by characters that can use Black Magic. It grants +8 Defense, +7 Magic Defense, +7 Magic Evasion, and +5 Intelligence. On the ''Easy Type version, it gets +5 to Spirit instead of Intelligence. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Black Robe returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. It can only be equipped by Palom who initially comes equipped with it. It has a defense of 8, magic defense of 7, and magic evasion of 7 with a bonus of +5 Intelligence. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Black Robe returns as a non-buyable armor, providing the same bonuses as in ''Final Fantasy IV. It can be found in Palom's and Rydia's Challenge Dungeons. ''Final Fantasy V The Black Robe grants +14 Defense, +14 Magic Defense, +20 Magic Evasion, and +5 Magic. It can be bought in Phantom Village or the Great Sea Trench for 8,000 gil, and one can be found in the Pyramid of Moore. Final Fantasy IX The Black Robe can be acquired via Synthesis (using a Gaia Gear and N-Kai Armlet) and can only be equipped to Vivi and Quina. The armor teaches Vivi the Black Magic spell, Flare, teaches the abilities MP +20% and Reflectx2, and boosts the bearer's Shadow-elemental attacks and skills. It grants +43 Defense, +4 Magic Defense, and +2 Magic. Final Fantasy XII The Black Robes are high-level robes that can be equipped after obtaining the Mystic Armor 10 license. They provide +38 Defense and +10 Magick Power, as well as boosting all Dark-elemental attacks by 50%. They can be purchased at Balfonheim for 13,500 gil or via the Bazaar along with a Black Mask for 22,800 gil by selling eight Dark Crystals, nine Blood Wools, and seven Prime Tanned Hides. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, the Black Robes can be worn by the White Mage, Red Mage, Black Mage, and Mononofu. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Black Robes is a high-ranked armor for Kytes, and provides +40 Defense, +85 Magick Defense, and +15 Magick. It can be bought in the Sky Saloon shop. Final Fantasy Tactics The Black Robe boosts Fire, Ice, and Thunder damage dealt by the user, and bonus HP by 60 and MP by 30. It can be bought in the shops for 13,000 gil after storyline battle 28. The Black Robe can also be found with the Treasure Hunter ability in Limberry Castle Gate as a rare treasure. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Black Robe boosts Fire, Ice, and Thunder damage dealt by the user and teaches the ability Return Magic to the Black Mage. It provides +21 Defense, +2 Magic, and +36 Resistance, and can be obtained as a random reward for completing a mission or by increasing Magic to level 15. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Black Robe halves Water damage dealt to the wearer and teaches the ability Replenish MP to the Seer. It provides +23 Defense, +46 Resistance, and +2 Magick, and can be bought for 1,800 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Mind Ceffyl, Quality Pelt, and Black Thread. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Black Mage Robe gives the wearer 30 Defense and 10 Magic Power. When equipped alongside the Black Mage Hat, the wearer will cast offensive spells when controlled by AI. It can be made from the Magical Raiment scroll, and bought for 210 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Black Mage Robe is a low-ranked armor that can be equipped by any race and gender. It provides 7 defense, 2 magic, and 3 magic defense at level 1, while at level 30 it provides 67 defense, 17 magic, and 28 magic defense. It also provides +5 to Dark resistance, has one empty slot, and can be bought for 480 gil. It can also be created for 120 gil by using up one Silk, three Dark Dusts, and one Elemental Gem. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Black Mage Robe makes a Spirit Moonstone, level 10-19 makes an Ebonite, and level 20-30 makes a Dragon Eye. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Tristam's Black Robe works as the Black Garb in ''Mystic Quest. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Black Robe is the Black Mage crown's special armor. It provides +10% Magic and Intelligence. The Black Robe can be bought in Liberte, Invidia, Urbeth, and Guera for 350 gil. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery Category:Armor